Secrets, Suprises, and Sunshine
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Takes place after the season six finale. Multiple ships. Mainly WoJo, but some Lilybug and Nike [aka KateNigel. dont know why]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only like my second fic, so yeah. Its what they go through after the finale. For those of you who have read my other fic, I'm trying to update it. I've actualy already written many, many more chapters, just there is a glitch and I cant add more chapters for some reason. So I'm trying to get help, but no one can seem to help me much to fix it. So yeahs... Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The helicopter ride was rough. Jordan, Woody and Garret in one helicopter, Nigel, Bug and Kate in the other. Jordan wouldn't let go of Garret until the nurse got Woody to take her to her seat. Woody carefully restrained Jordan and set her on his lap. He placed his warm hands on her cheeks and erased the tears with his thumbs. Jordan watched as Garret was pulled out of the helicopter and rushed into the hospital. Woody got out and gave Jordan his hand. As she stepped out, she became overwhelmed and practically fell over, but woody quickly caught her.

"Let me carry you." He offered. She became very fragile after her surgery, but after the last few days on the mountain, she became even more breakable. As he picked up her legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder letting her warm tears stain his jacket. They entered the hospital and Bug, Kate and Nigel soon followed. A nurse came out and took them 1 by 1 to be checked out. Everyone was fine with the exception of Nigel's broken arm. They all needed food and water, as well as a trip or two to Stiles. Once they were all re-united, minus Garret, they begun talking about breaks and leaves. Who's staying and who's going.

"I'll stay at the morgue and keep it under control." Kate offered.

"I'll help you as much as I can, love." Nigel replied.  
.  
"I'm going to take a few days off. When I'm back, you can take off Nige." Bug calmly stated. Everyone from the morgue ht responded but Jordan.

"What about you Jo?" Woody asked, rubbing small circles into her back.

"I wanna go on that safari. Start over new." She whispered, loud enough for Kate to hear.

"2 ½ weeks. I don't want to see you before then. Starting tomorrow." Kate demanded.

"Are you the party for Dr. Macy?"

"Yes. How is he?" Jordan responded, trying to keep strong.

"He's going into surgery to stop the bleeding. We should know more once we've started. Are one of you Dr. Cavanaugh?" The doctor asked.

"I am."

"He's awake and asking for you."

"Thanks Doctor…uh…"

"Jenkins. Sorry." Jordan slowly detangled her body from Woody's and followed Dr. Jenkins to Garret's room. As Jordan's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she saw Garret's pale, almost life-less body attached to many tubes and wires.

"I'll give you two a few minutes, but then we really should be going." Dr. Jenkins silently exited the room, leaving Jordan and Garret alone.

"Oh Garret." She slowly sat on the short stool next to his bed and grabbed his hand. "We've been through so much. Fight."

"Jordan? Don't leave. Please." Garret pled as he slowly realized who was there.

"I'm staying. So are you, got it?"

"Dr. Cavanaugh. I'm sorry, but its time for him to go." Dr. Jenkins re-entered the room with a few nurses close behind. Jordan silently stood, letting go of Garret's hand and watched as they pulled him out into the hallway towards the operation room doors. Jordan silently followed him out of the room.

"See you soon!" She hollered through the hall. As she walked back into the waiting room, Kate had left, Lily had arrived with Maddie in tow, and Woody was lying down on the couch.

"Jordan! How is he?" Lily rushed over and wrapped Jordan up in a huge hug.

"He's in surgery now." She replied. Lily walked back over to Bug and Maddie, who was drifting off into sleep. Jordan studied the 3 of them and noted how their tear stained faces were smiling at each other. How well Maddie responded to Bug. How much Jordan suddenly had a longing for something like that; something like they had. Slowly, she sat on the edge of the couch near Woody's chest and combed his hair with her fingers.

"What is it Jo?" Woody asked and quickly opened his eyes to look at her face.

"Hold me. Please?" She requested. Woody sat up a little, resting his back on the arm rest and grabbed Jordan. She rested her head on his chest, rolled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around his body. As she sat there, having her back rubbed and being securely held onto, she fell asleep. Nigel stared at the two of them in disbelief.

"How long have - did they - when….?" Nigel stuttered.

"No idea." Lily whispered back, making sure Woody couldn't hear.

"Who knows? They've been dancing around eat other for over 5 years." Bug quietly stated. Woody closed his eyes and smiled. He heard what they said, even though they were trying to be hush-hush.

A few hours later, Woody was awakened by Maddie starting to fuss. Bug grabbed a bottle and rushed outside, trying not to disturb anyone. Woody saw Nigel talking on the phone, Lily asleep in the wretched emergency room chairs and Jordan, still in a ball, still in his arms and still asleep.

"No, he hasn't come out of surgery yet." Nigel talked into the phone. "Yes, I'm fine. Lily's asleep, Bug's outside with Maddie, Jordan's asleep on Woody who, why hello Woodrow, just seemed to have woken up." after a pause he continued, "Yes Kate, isn't it wonderful!" another pause then, "Ok. Love you too, bye." Nigel closed his cell phone and turned to Woody. Right as he was about to speak, the doctor returned.

"Miss Cavanaugh?"

"Let me wake her." Woody placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Jo. Jordan, wake up baby." As she woke up, she realized where she was. She looked at the doctor for answers.

"He's sable and doing fine. We stopped all the internal bleeding and you will be able to see him soon." Dr. Jenkins assured.

For the next 2 weeks, Garret was rarely alone. Everyone was visiting. Jordan would be there the most, usually accompanied by Woody. One day, when Woody wasn't with her, Garret was curious.

"Where's Woody today?"

"He's at work. Closing up the case for good." She replied.

"You two seemed pretty close lately." Garret accused.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ever since they got back, they were always together. Either Jordan was at Woody's, or vice versa, but they never had an official date. They had both taken 2 ½ weeks off, and sadly enough, there was only ½ a week left.

"Do you love him Jordan?" When Jordan heard his question she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?"

"Do you love Woody?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"On the mountain. Right before the helicopters came." Garret tried to hide a smile, but let a small one out.

"Yes!" He chanted under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No. Something. So Garret, how much money did you win?" Jordan asked, as if she was asking him what type of pizza he wanted her to order.

"What money?" He lied.

"The office pool. The one about when I'd tell Woody I loved him. How much did ya win?" Garret looked at her in shock. "Yes Garret. That one."

"How did you know?" He asked, curiosity playing in his voice.

"Woody was walking by the break room one day. He had a file he wanted to go over on a case we were working on. Bug, Lily, Nigel, Seely, You and even Kate were all there. He found out that you guys, plus almost everyone else we know, were placing bets in the pot for when I'd confess my love for Woody. As well as others such as when we'd get married, which seemed to have a small pot, when we'd kiss, when we'd be a couple and one for when Jordan or Woody would find out about the pools. By the way, the last one, stupid idea."

"For the confession one, I won $1720. Did you guys kiss?"

"Um….Yes." She wasn't the Kiss and Tell type of a person, so it made her blush.

"Then I won a whopping 2600 for that. A grand total of $4320."

"Great. So who's the pot holder? I want to collect my and Woody's earnings."

"But-"

"But we found out. So we're getting all the money. Maybe we'll go to dinner. Or I can go on this safari."

"Nigel. When exactly _did_ you find out?"

"3 months ago. Funniest thing when he told me."

"Nigel won that one."

"Bye Gar." Jordan walked out and phoned Woody. She explained about her visit with Garret, how she was about to go collect their earnings, and what she wanted to do with them. He then invited himself over to Jordan's apartment for dinner and a celebration. She agreed and hung up. As she stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Nigel's desk, she saw Kate in Garret's office; a sight she wasn't particularly fond of.

"Hello love. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to collect Garret's, or should I say my and Woody's earnings from the office pools. Oh, and yours too!"

"But….How?"

"Woody and I found out months ago. Now if I'm not mistaken, its $4320 plus what you earned." Nigel went in his desk drawer and handed her the whole sack of money.

"$12,050's in there. Have it all. Seriously."

"Thanks Nige." She headed home with the money and waited for Woody to come over. He arrived with a rose, Chinese food and a big Woody smile, showing dimples and all. As they talked over dinner about a lot of different things, she showed him the money and he was surprised. After dinner, Jordan cracked open a bottle of wine and they snuggled close on the couch.

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Woody." Jordan put her glass down and flipped over to her stomach. Her lips swiftly pursued his. Their kiss was filled with hunger and want. As it progressed, Woody released his glass and his hands moved on to another task of taking her shirt off. Her hands followed suit. Their lips barley parted from each others.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Jordan?" Woody whispered to her mouth, so she could feel his breath on her lips

"Yes." was all she could say. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so like review. Please?  
And I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
Maybe even today!  
Or something! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeah. So the problem is fixed! I'm very happy. I almost had a heart attack.And almost stopped breathing. So I can add chapters alot more frequently. I already have i think 6 chapters written. It sorta is like their whole life. I'm a really detailed person, so I have the stories played out through their life like forever! So R&R PLEASEEE! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I own nothing related to Crossing Jordan. Just my characters that are not in the actual show.**

* * *

The next morning Woody awoke to Jordan in his arms. He remembered fully well what happened the previous night. He loved the feeling of Jordan Cavanaugh in his arms, sleeping in the morning. It felt nice. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. As he found his boxers and slipped them on, he headed to her desk where her laptop was. Immediately, he came up with plan. He was going to send her on that safari. Just as he was about to pres ok, Jordan snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Good morning Farm boy. Whachya doing?"

"Um… booking you a flight for Africa."

"One or two?"

"One?"

"Wrong. Two. Woody, please come with me."

"I don't know. That was sort of your thing."

"Please?" She started to kiss him in the crook of his neck as to persuade him.

"Yes. Two it is then." After he changed everything so two people could enjoy it, Jordan departed to make much needed coffee. He'd have to call his chief to see if he could gather up another week and a half. But before he did that, he was going to call Kate and see if Jordan could. He already knew she had months and months of vacation owed to her, but he had to call anyways. After he got permission from both their bosses, he registered them for the safari package he found online. Jordan came back to her apartment office with 2 coffee mugs in her hands. With her foot, she spun Woody around in the chair and sat on his lap; her back resting on his chest. Woody grabbed his coffee and gave her a swift kiss.

"A safari for two. A private suite with AC, mini fridge and nice view of the outdoors. First two days are in a Jeep, next day at a beach diving and swimming with fish and what not, the last two days are a surprise."

"When do we leave?" Jordan sounded like a 7 year old girl who just got a pony for Christmas. Jordan was probably never a 7 year old girl who wanted a pony, but that certainly was what she sounded like.

"In two days. Tomorrow, we need to get shots."

"And go shopping! We need clothes, toiletries, entertainment."

"Jo, I think we'll be plenty entertained."

"Maybe not the whole time on the plane. Unless, that is, you're planning on joining the mile high club."

"On if you were joining it with me." Jordan playfully punched him in the gut at his last remark.

"Wow Woody. That'd be a new low, even for us."

The next day, Woody met Jordan at star bucks at 11 am sharp. They were going to grab a quick lunch and head over to the hospital for their 12:00 appointments. As they were walking back to Woody's car from the hospital, Jordan was digging her nails into Woody's arm.

"Geeze Jo. Does it really freak you out that much" Woody asked, as he led her to the passenger side.

"Yes. First off, I'm terrified of needles. On a dead person, it's fine. One someone else, fine. On me, nuh uh. Plus, yes it does hurt."

"But you're a doctor. How can you be so afraid of needles?"

"I just am." She replied as she slapped his chest.

"Okay!" He surrendered. "Where to? The mall?"

"Yes, the mall! Lets go shopping!"

"How about this? Lets get some shoes," Woody mocked in a valley girl type of voice, "Lets get some shoes! These shoes suck, these shoes rule. These shoes suck, these shoes rule! These shoes are 300 dollars. These shoes are 300 dollars. These shoes are 300 Fu-"

"That's enough my pretty little princess. If princess Woody would like some new, sparkly shoes, I'd be happy to buy her some."

"I'm good. Thanks." He replied in his normal voice. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at a girl voice. As they made their way through the department story, Jordan seemed to have half the store in her cart. She had clothes for a whole 2 weeks, when they'd only be in Africa for one week. She also bought new pajamas, socks, a bikini and a dress. The dress was a bit shy of her knees and was a summer themed dress. It had polka dots all over it. It was a v-neck cut with a flow-y, but short, skirt. After they had paid for their stuff, they begun wondering around the mall.

"Crap. We leave tomorrow and I haven't even called Kate so see if I could get more time off."

"No worries. Already taken care of."

"You boy scouts think of everything, don't cha?"

"Pretty much. Got you 1 ½ more weeks. Giving us 2 more weeks of vaca." Jordan did the math. About a day to fly there, in Africa for 5 days, leave the 6th. Another full day to get back, leaving them another week.

"What are we doing after we come back? We have a full other week."

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on Woody. You know I hate-"

"Surprises. I know." He finished, "But I want to take you somewhere that's special to me."

"In Kenya Woody?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"We should go. I need to take you home and pick up a few things. Ready?" Woody completely dismissed the last question Jordan threw at him.

"Um.. Yeah. Ok." On the car ride home to Jordan's, Jordan blabbered on about how excited she was and how she was so happy he was coming and how she didn't know if she would be able to sleep tonight. Woody just agreed and let her rant and rave about the upcoming trip. He'd never seen her so positively hyped up and so he savored the moment. As he walked her up to her apartment, he reminded her to pack and get a good night's sleep. After all, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep all that much on a plane. After Woody left her apartment, he headed to the drug store to pick up a few things they'd be needing on the trip that she didn't know he was getting.

Then next morning, Jordan jumped out of bed from her restless night. It was 9 am and she had finally fallen asleep at 4 am after tossing and turning. Woody was going to puck her up to go to the airport at 1-, so she hopped in the shower and quickly made breakfast. He arrived 10 minutes yearly so he could pack up her stuff.

"Hey. Would you mind seeing if my cell's in my car? I think I might have left it there." Woody requested.

"Sure." As she walked out of her apartment, Woody headed over to her closet. He picked out a dress with matching heels. It was a red number that was knee length and had a slit on the side up to the thigh. It was a low cut, v-neck and had long sleeves; sort of like a sweater dress. He'd seen Jordan wear this dress once before and that memory never left his mind. The picture was ingrained into his memory. It hugged her in all the right places and was low cut enough to just tease his brain. He quickly threw the outfit in is small, carry on and met Jordan and her luggage at the door.

"Your phone's in the cup holder." Jordan informed him as she ran into him in the hall.

"Great. Ready to go?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and locked up her apartment. Nigel was going to take care of her fish and get her mail so she was all set.

Once Jordan hear the words 'Now boarding flight 27 to Africa' she jumped up from behind her magazine.

"That's us!" She grabbed Woody's hand and dragged him into line. Woody grabbed their carry-ons and handed her her ticket.

"Nice farm boy! Window seats! Very nice!" She complimented and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Woody, being polite, gave Jordan the window seat and plopped down next to her. As they prepared for departure, Jordan's face grew pale. Woody put a reassuring hand on hers.

"A little scared Jo?" All she could do was nod. "It'll be alright. It wont happen again. Don't worry, Ok?" He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok."

"Good. Now lets have us a good time."

A few hours into the plane ride, Woody decided it was time to break out the coloring books.

"Coloring books Woods?"

"They're quite entertaining. Don't worry, I brought one for you too! You choose. Dr. Bears or Cop Bears?"

"Cop Bears and Doctor Bears Woody?"

"Well, yeah. It was that or Barbie gets married. Which I may or may not have gotten."

"Cop Bears please." Woody handed Jordan the coloring book with Teddy bears dressed as Police Officers on the cover.

"Ah, then when we're done, we can switch!" Woody sounded like a seven year old and Jordan thought it was cute.

"Geeze Woody. You're overly excited about coloring books."

"I'm excited that you decided to join me in my coloring." Jordan opened the book and found a picture of a bear in a uniform with a cop car in the background. It reminded her of the time when she saw Woody passing through the halls of the morgue one night in his uniform. All she wanted to do was go up to him, slap his butt and tell him how hott he looked in his uniform. He did look hott. Jordan, in big black letters, wrote BPD on the car. Woody found a picture of a girl doctor (because she was wearing a skirt) and colored that. When they were done, they revealed their picture to each other and smiled.

"I colored you." They said together.

"Aw…thanks Jor. That's going on my fridge when we get home!"

"Mine's going in my office." Immediately after, her lips sought out his. As the kiss begun to progress, Woody felt someone tugging on his pant legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw it wasn't Jordan. He pulled away and turned around to see a little boy, the age of probably 5, pulling his pants.

"What were you two doing?" The boy asked curiously.

"I was giving her a kiss." Woody explained.

"But why?"

"Because." He looked for the right words to say. He leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. "I love her."

The boy popped up and said "You do?"

"Very much." He whispered in the boy's ear again.

"Ewwwwwiiieee! Girls have cooties!" Before Woody could respond, the boy asked for a coloring book.

"Philip. Philip! How many times do I have to ask you to stay in your seat? Leave that young man alone." His grandma scowled. She had fallen asleep when little Philip escaped.

"Oh no miss. He was just asking if he could borrow a coloring book. There." Woody grabbed inside his bag and pulled out a teenage mutant ninja turtle one he had just incase. Before he closed the bag, Jordan got a glimpse of a red fabric.

"What else is in there Wood?" Jordan pounced on him with the upper half of her body and attempted to grab the bag. Woody was too fast and quickly jumped up to put it away.

"It's a surprise. So you'll just have to wait." Jordan wasn't particularly fond with his response, but she had to take it.

"Ok, well I'm going to go to the bathroom. Feel free to join me." Jordan implied, so Woody did join her. They finished the kiss they started before Philip and more. When Nigel asked if they'd joined the mile high club, Jordan would have to hide so he'd never find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yeah, I think I like where this story is leading. I dont know if I already said it, but I like to know what happens in peoples lives from when the story starts to the end of their time. Or atleast close to it. SO like, you'll have to see what I mean, but I plan on sticking with this story for quite some time. But yeah... Anyways... R&R Please??!!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley, don't own them, but in my heart. So if I could, I'd find them a BETTER channel for the show to be on. My word!

* * *

The safari was coming near to an end. It was their last full day there and they had to enjoy it. Woody had blindfolded Jordan and taken her to a little mini airport where a helicopter awaited them. Woody peeled off the blindfold and told her to open her eyes. 

"Are we riding in that?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're going to fly over the plains and see a little more of that beach." Jordan reached up and tenderly kissed him on his dry lips. She noted to tell him to put some chap stick on. In the helicopter, they was trees and some animal shaped dots, as well as the beach. It was a beautiful sight and Woody was thrilled he was experiencing it with Jordan. After they got back and freshened up, Woody took Jordan to dinner at the restaurant at the hotel. The hotel was not a typical hotel. It was more like a whole bunch of mini houses or huts with AC. Along with the hotel stuff like front desks, a pool, a restaurant, and a little shop. Over this first half of the entire trip, they had enjoyed seeing parts of Africa, enjoyed each other's company, smiles, touch and shared kisses throughout all that. The time was coming to an end unfortunately, but Woody still had plans. He said he was taking her somewhere special to him. Where that was, Jordan didn't know, but Woody of course did.

On the flight to this mystery place, Jordan fell asleep on Woody's shoulder. Woody made sure well she didn't hear where they were going. He was taking her to his home town, to show her how beautiful it is there. To show her all his childhood hangouts, to win her heart even more. Woody woke Jordan up and was just about to tell her where they were going.

"Jordan. Were going to my home town. Kewaunee Wisconsin."

"Really? That's great!"

"Ever since I met you I've wanted to take you here. And I thought this was a good opportunity. So, here we are. Figured you'd need your rest after our trip before we headed home, so here's your rest."

"Thanks Woody. So much." Soon after, the pilot announced that they'd be landing shortly. Jordan was even more excited for this part than the last.

The first day there was mainly full of sleeping. Woody had arranged for them to stay in his Aunt and Uncle's guest house. It wasn't too close to the house and it had a kitchen and everything. The next day, Woody took Jordan to the spa. At first, she was really reluctant to go. She felt bad that Woody was paying for all this, but he insisted, so she went. Hey, no girl, even Jordan, would turn down a spa. No way Jose, come on! When she was done, she was expecting Woody to pick her up, but instead, his Aunt Betsy picked her up.

"Jordan! Over here!" She yelled from across the lobby. "Woody sent me to pick ya up. Said to make sure you got back softly."

"Yeah. Thanks Mrs. Betsy."

"Oh please sweetie, call me Aunt Betsy. Or just Betsy if you'd like. No Mrs."

"Ok Aunt Betsy." When Jordan arrived back to the guest house, she saw paper arrows on the ground. She followed them into the bedroom, where there was a note on the bed.

Jordan,

Have my Aunt Betsy drive you down to the dock. She knows what I mean. Oh, and wear what I put hanging up in the bathroom.

Love Woody.

"The Dock? What does that mean?" Jordan asked herself out loud as she walked into the bathroom. She soon discovered the red dress hanging on the shower rod and the heels below it. She got dressed in the beautiful red dress, which did indeed hug her body in all the right places. She did her makeup, put on some perfume, slipped the shoes on and headed out the door to the main house.

"Aunt Betsy? Woody asked me if you'd take me to the docks?" Jordan had a confused look on her face. Aunt Betsy gave a cunning smile and led her out the door to the truck. Aunt Betsy full well know what Woody was doing, but Jordan was clueless. As Jordan stepped out of the too tall truck, Woody gave her a hand and she jumped down. Aunt Betsy got out as well. She was a short chubby lady, and being dressed in pants, she had no trouble at all getting out. She quickly jogged over to Woody and whispered something in his ear and then headed back to the truck. Jordan couldn't make out what she said, but she said "Good luck and have fun." Woody was a bit shocked at her comment, but let it slip. He took Jordan over to a big grassy area. In the middle of it was a small, round table with a white table cloth on top. It was still fairly early, so it wouldn't get dark for a while. Woody was wearing a purple dress shirt, which accented his eyes beautifully and a pair of black dress pants. He pulled out the chair and Jordan slipped right into it.

"What's this all about Farm Boy?" Jordan asked as Woody poured her some wine.

"Well, I figured we could have a first date." The word 'date' came out oddly. "I hope that's ok."

"First date huh? Sounds lovely." Woody and Jordan talked lightly, both feeling like a high schooler on their very first date, but all at the same time, very secure. They were best friends, but more all at the same time. A girl came out with their food that Woody had asked for. After they were done eating, Woody went and found the waitress. When he came back out, the girl was with him and Woody had two pieces of chocolate cake in his hands.

"Jordan, this is Mandy. She's my cousin. Mandy, this is Jordan my…"

"Fiancé. I me- I mean girlfriend. Hi." Jordan put out her hand and exchanged a polite handshake with the girl.

"Woody made the cake uh, you two have a good rest of the night. I'll see you guys around." Mandy left the two of them alone. Woody had a shocked but confused look on his face and Jordan was blushing.

"Fiancé?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. Um." She stuttered.

"Girlfriend?"

"Woody," Jordan started off. They had already crossed a lot of uncharted waters, but she was going to continue to adventure. "I _do_ want to be your wife, fiancé. Because I love you. And I don't want to take things slow."

"Jordan. Are you proposing to me?" Jordan got down and kneeled on one knee.

"I think I am."

"Well then, you might need this." He reached in his coat pocket that was hanging on a chair and pulled out a ring.

"It was my grandmother's wedding ring. My Aunt just gave it to me."

"Were you going to… I mean…?" Jordan stumbled over her words. Things shouldn't be _too_ awkward from now on, but that shocked her.

"Propose? Oh no. But I'm glad you did." Jordan gave him a quick kiss and smiled big.

"Lets take a walk." Woody suggested after a comfortable silence. He pulled Jordan up into his arms. They walked around for a while when Jordan finally broke peaceful silence of the only sound being their feet pounding on the cement.

"So, why is this place called the docks?"

"My Grandpa used to tell me and Cal stories about how he wanted to make this area more of a park. A park with a lake and play grounds. Why me and Cal started calling it the docks, I have no idea."

"Why didn't your grandpa go through with it?"

"He was too old. He died a few years before my dad."

"I'm sorry Woody."

"Its ok. See that hill over there?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go up there. I used to go up there all the time when I wanted to escape from Cal." 2 piggy back rides later from Woody, and they were at the top.

"Wow its really beautiful."

"Yeah, you are." Jordan wasn't in the mood for cracking some smart ass comment. She leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hands tightly for warmth.

"Are you cold Jor?" She nodded her head in response. Woody released his grip on her hands, took his jacket off and put it on her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grabbed her two small hands with his open hand. They were on this beautiful hill, looking all around them. They could see the area where they just came from, the small town and the sunset. The sunset was the most stunning part of it all. You could see the golden sky with pink and purple smirks, and it surrounded them.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?" She responded, tiredly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Woody?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now? I'm sorry-"

"No worries. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too."

The last few days of their stay was filled with 'Tour Guide Barbie' as Jordan temporarily called him when he was showing her around. When Betsy and her husband as well as Mandy found out of their engagement, they all were so excited. It was a moment filled hugs and laugher and even an almost tear from Jordan's eyes. She had found herself a family. Woody's family was so open and inviting it made her feel like she fit right in, and she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Crossing Jordan stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Jordan's first day back at work as well as Woody's. As Jordan stepped off the elevator of the morgue, she was on the phone with Woody. They were talking about funny it'd be to not tell anyone and see how long it took everyone to find out about their engagement. Right after she hung up, she spotted Garret in his office.

"You are not sposed to be here." Jordan scowled as she barged into his office.

"Kate needed a break. I'm fine."

"Garret. You really shouldn't-" Garret's phone started ringing before she got to finish her statement.

"Jordan. I need you to pick up a body." He said after he hung up. He gave her the address and practically shoved her out of his office.

Woody met her at the yellow crime scene tape and lifted it up for her.

"Girl. Around 7 years old. Can you tell if she was raped?" Woody was getting straight to work. They were gong to have to try and stay professional about everything. Jordan knelt down next to the little girl and checked to see if the girl had indeed been raped.

"It appears she has been. I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue." She took the liver temp and estimated the time of death for the detective.

"Has anyone figured it out yet?" Woody asked as he walked Jordan to her car.

"No. but I haven't seen Nige yet, so once he figures it out, it all goes down."

"See ya later?"

"Yeah. Bye." Jordan go in her car and Woody closed the door behind her.

Everyone but Kate was back at work. Nigel had already gotten back from his break, as did Bug. When Jordan walked into trace, Nigel met her there, surprising her.

"Nigel! How've you been?" She exclaimed.

"Fine. How are _you_? I heard a rumor that you and Woodrow went on a safari."

"Oh Nige, it was so much fun! Then Woody took me to his Keenawee and I met his family. Oh, they are so nice."

"Wow. Meetin' the family already huh? Awfully soon?"

"Nah, not really." As they begun trace, Nigel noticed a slight bump on Jordan's left ring finger from underneath her gloves.

"Jordan, what's that?"

"I was just asking myself the same thing. It looks like a piece of duct tape." She took it off the body and handed it to Nigel to look for prints. Nigel wasn't asking about the duct tape, but he'd have to wait for later to ask again.

"Jordan! How are you?" Lily excitedly asked as she joined the two of them in trace.

"I'm great. You?"

"Good, good. Do we have an ID yet on the girl?"

"No. I'm running her prints through missing persons now." Just then, one of the machines beeped.

"Jodie Switzer. Been missing for 14 months."

"Switzer? As in…?" Nigel started.

"Kate Switzer." Jordan paused before she continued on. "Seems Kate has a daughter. A daughter that's been missing for a little over a year."

"She-She never told me she was a mother. I never would have guessed." Nigel was in shock. The woman he was essentially dating had a secret; a big secret. Not only did she have a daughter, but she had a **missing daughter **that was now **dead.**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Nigel." Lily apologized with concern.

"I better tell her." The tall brit went running out of trace to the elevators. He was going to try her apartment. Jordan immediately called Woody, to inform him that they ID'd the body and the whole Kate thing. Within 30 minutes, Kate was storming through the halls of the morgue with Nigel following close behind.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Kate yelled as she spotted Jordan in autopsy 2.

"Kate. I'm so sorry." Jordan apologized. Kate was in denial, even after she saw her daughter lying on the metal slab. Jordan was preparing for autopsy, so she luckily hadn't quite started. Woody walked in the room to see Jordan on one side of the child and Nigel holding Kate on the other.

"Kate. I'm so sorry for your loss." Woody started as he walked over to Jordan's side.

"Find him! Find him!" Kate started angrily changing.

"Find who?" Woody asked.

"Shaun parker. Just look in the case notes." Kate turned around in Nigel's arms so she was facing him. She was hurting deep down and Nigel saw it in her eyes. "Come on Lily, Nigel." Kate ordered. The three of them walked out of the room and headed into Kate's office to deal with death certificates etcetera. Kate was really angry apposed to upset. Nigel sat there next to Kate and attempted to keep her calm. There was no way would he give her sugar again, nor would she let go of the anger. None of them, _none of them_, had yet to see her cry.

Meanwhile, Jordan stopped doing the autopsy on the small, blonde haired little girl and had her put back in the crypt until she was done with Woody. Woody and Jordan were sitting on her office's couch, looking over the missing person's report. Supposedly, Shaun parker was one of Kate's ex-fiancés, as well as Jodie's father. When Kate and Shaun broke it off, their daughter was only 4 years old. By the age of 5, Kate and Jodie had moved away so Shaun couldn't find them. Shaun hated Kate for leaving especially with his daughter. Kate filed for restraining orders and everything else she could do to keep her child safe. Not long after, Shaun chased them down. Jodie was kidnapped 14 months ago. Shaun's prints were in Jodie's room. Police couldn't find him though. Three months later, Cops spotted Shaun's car and chased after him, but lost him. So now they were here. They had to try to find where Jodie had recently been in light of trying to find Shaun.

"Why would he kill and rape her Woody?" Jordan asked, as the two of them sat on her couch with all the case files.

"I don't know Jo. it's a terrible thing he did to _his own daughter_." Woody replied.

"I'm going to go start the autopsy. I'll have Bug finish trace."

"I have to interview Kate."

"Oooh. Have fun." Jordan gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her office. By the time Jordan was done with the autopsy and gave everything else to Bug, it was quitting time. There was a print on the piece of duct tape they found on the back of the girl's head. The print belonged to Shaun Parker. The cause of death was suffocation and all the other DNA and semen on the girl was Shaun's as well. Once they found him, he was going to be dead meat. Woody was out for blood now. He was really pissed at the guy who he'd never even met. The had raped and killed his very own daughter. When Jordan and Woody were heading out, Jordan noticed how tense and angry he was.

"Ok. What's up Woody?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's….it's nothing." Woody stuttered. Woody quickly walked into the elevator practically flinging Jordan in with him. She squeezed his hand, trying to meet his gaze.

"Woody. Look at me." Once she got him to look at her, she continued. "I know something's bugging you, so spill it."

"This case. The man raped his own daughter Jo, his _**very own daughter**_. Then suffocated her. Watched the living breath be sucked out of her. It's…it's…"

"Despicable? Utterly disgusting? Trust me, I know."

"I've got to find him. For the little girl. For Kate. And for my own sanity."

"And you will. You'll find him. I'll help. Nige will help. We'll get him."

"Thanks Jor." He took her small fragile body and held it close to his for those last few seconds in the elevator.

"No one figured it out yet." Jordan attempted to lighten up the conversation as they entered the parking garage.

"Yeah? Seely seems to have caught on that I was 'extra giddy' this morning, as he put it."

"Did he now?"

"So… Your place or mine?"

"Uh, Woody. I don't-"

"Dinner. I want to make you dinner."

"No."

"No? But Jo-"

"No. I'm going to make _you_ dinner. You're going to take a shower._ You_ are the one that needs to relax. Got it?" Woody shrugged his shoulders and replied with a faint 'ok'.

"I just need to stop by the store and pick up a few things."

"I'll drive you." Woody dragged her to his car which wasn't too far from the elevator. Woody, being the total gentleman he was, opened the door for her and closed it once she'd gotten in.

Woody walked out of his bedroom to the aroma of something delicious. He quietly snuck up behind her, wrapping his hands around her slender waist, tickling her.

"Hey! Hey! You don't want to ruin dinner, do you?" Jordan sarcastically punished.

"No. Sorry Mom." Woody sarcastically shot back, acting like a 7 year old who'd just gotten in trouble.

"Now, go to your room until dinner's ready young man. I don't want to hear another peep from you until then. Understood?" Jordan waved her index finger at him while her other hand was on her hips.

"Yes Mom." Woody left the small kitchen area and settled on the couch, turning the TV on. 15 minutes later, Jordan emerged with 2 plates in her hands to find a sleeping Woody on the couch. For minutes, Jordan just stood there, looking at her sleeping fiancé's figure. She set the plates down on the counter and approached the couch. She leaned down and started to kiss him on the forehead, when Woody moved his head up so their lips met. When they broke the wonderful kiss, Jordan had a confused look on her face.

"I wasn't asleep. So, what'd ya make?" Woody's feet swung off the couch and he walked over to the counter where the 2 plates of Beef and Broccoli with white rice lay. Woody inhaled the aroma of the Chinese food and brought it over to Jordan.

"Smells delicious." He said in between gulps. "and tastes even better."

"Thanks. It's Lily's recipe. She gave it to me and I happened to have it in my purse."

"I thought Lily is a vegetarian." Woody stated.

"Yeah, well she used to make it with who knows what type of fake beef."

"Like her tofu-turkey sandwiches?"

"Yeah. Those horrifying things."

"I hope she doesn't make Maddie eat those sorts of stuff. She'd be the only kid in the whole school who brought tofu-turkey sandwiches to school in her lunchbox. The embarrassment that poor, little girl would have to go through."

"Yeah. Well at least she isn't also named after a president." Woody socked her in the arm.

"Hey! You're going to get it for that." Woody threatened. Jordan quickly put her plate down and ran into the bedroom, Woody chasing after her. He cornered her by the bed. She jumped on it, passing Woody and ran out into the living room.

"Catch me if you can Farm Boy!" Jordan ran out the front door. He slowly jogged behind her. As she made it outside before he did, she hid on the other side of the wall. When he came running out, she pounced on him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist as she did so.

"Gotcha!" She whispered into his ear. Woody quickly put his arms under her legs, holding her up. Woody gave her a piggy back ride back up to his apartment and set her down on the couch. They finished eating in silence, a very comfortable, warm silence. When Woody tried to bring the case back up, Jordan leaned over and brushed her lips against his, placing her index finger on his lips when they parted. When the topic of heading to his bedroom came up, Jordan explained how she'd rather now wait until they were married. Woody let out a small chuckle and then agreed. He was secretly proud of Jordan for doing something like that; even if it meant he was going to have to wait even longer. Sure, he waited for almost 6 years (or something) for the whole commitment thing and everything that fell into place before it, but until they were married made him want to pull his hair out even more. Woody suggested Jordan at least stay the night, considering how late it was and she was practically asleep. She agreed, as long as he tried no funny business. He got out a Boston PD shirt and matching sweats which were a bit big on her, but were comfortable. They both ended up sleeping in his bed, but nothing more than sleeping and dreaming happened. They needed all the sleep they could get after today and how the next would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunatley) don't own anything Crossing Jordan related.

* * *

Woody dropped Jordan off at work early so she could quickly get stared on trying to find Shaun. She was going to trace credit card activity with Nigel, but wasn't able to find him anywhere. When she'd finally gave up looking, she headed to Garret's office to ask him about Nigel's whereabouts. She didn't even bother to knock, she just waltzed right on in.

"Gar-" Jordan was shocked as to what she saw. His bottle of scotch had returned.

"Need something?" He calmly asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Have you seen Nigel?" She asked, ignoring the bottle.

"Oh yeah. He's with Kate. Wont be in until late."

"Garret, go home. Ok? You didn't even take your break, so shoo. Out."

"Jordan." Garret replied, annoyed. He always hated it when Jordan told him what to do, and she was starting to really annoy him.

Jordan looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Go. Home. At least a week. On. Full. Week. Now!" Garret, who wasn't in the mood for arguing, even though she was really annoying him, reluctantly left. He quickly gave her instructions, putting her in charge, even though last time he had Kate in charge. Garret left his scotch behind, so Jordan, with pride, threw it away. The shattering of the glass when it hit the bottom of the metal trash bin gave Jordan a feeling of accomplishment. Jordan knew that between this case, Kate, Garret's drinking, and being chief ME, that she was in for an adventure. _An adventure. Well if that wasn't the understatement of the year._ she thought to herself as she headed into her office. As she begun reviewing her reports on the case, Nigel came in knocking.

"Good morning Nigel." Jordan greeted.

"Ready to get started?" Jordan didn't have to say a word. She jumped out of her chair and headed out with Nigel. An hour later, they had an idea of where Shaun Parker could be. Bug had found carpet fibers on the girl's body. It wasn't from a car, nor the place where the body was found. Nigel connected the fibers to a carpet that was installed in a selective few motels in the area. Nigel also threw in the fact that it was installed in the 70's. The credit card records showed that Parker rented a room at one of the hotels on the list. Jordan called Woody, and the two of them were on their way. Woody protested to Jordan coming along. He tried every excuse in the book. He tried the "Well, you're the CME now. Won't they need you?" excuse and the "I'm the cop, you're the ME." excuse. None worked. They never worked. It was actually good that Jordan was coming. Woody didn't blow up on the suspects as much with Jordan around, and plus, she needed to get carpet fibers.

"I still don't like you being here." Woody protested once more as they pulled up to the trashy motel.

"Well, I'm here. Like it or not." Jordan jumped out of the car and followed Woody up to the front desk.

"Have you seen this man?" Woody asked the grungy man as he held up a picture of Shaun.

"Who's asking?" The man asked. Woody gave him a nice little flash of his bag and the man decided to cooperate. "Oh him? Yeah. Room 214." Its funny how people immediately start talking, or stop talking at the simple flash of a badge.

"Was a blonde girl maybe seven around with him?" Jordan tried.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I haven't seen her for like, 2 days."

"Is he still here?" The smart detective asked.

"He checked out this morning. Dude, is he in trouble?"

"Uh…Yeah. He's wanted for murder." Woody reluctantly informed.

"Oh, wow."

"If you see him, please call me immediately." Woody handed the fat man a business card. Quickly he put his hand on Jordan's back and led her out, back to the safety of his car.

"Great. He left this morning. If only we would have gotten her last night." Woody yelled and banged his fists on the steering wheel repetitively.

"Woody. Pull over." Jordan pled. When Woody didn't, she tried again. She put her hand on his stiff arm. "Woody, seriously. Pull over." She asked in a calm tone.  
As Woody pulled over, he rested his head on the steering wheel. "Okay, what?"

"I know this case is bothering you, its bothering us all, but Woody, you need to calm down. We'll find him. He'll get what he deserves. But for now, lets just focus on trying to find him. Take your anger out later." Jordan rubbed his back.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he turned the car around and started speeding back to the motel.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked out of confusion.

"We need to check his room out. Get a fiber sample from the carpet. See if he left anything behind. Shit! I cant believe I forgot."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." When they arrived at the motel, Woody rushed in to get permission to go into his room from the guy they earlier chatted with. Once he got the ok, he walked over to Jordan, signaling for her to get out. When they stepped in the room, it was a wreck. Shaun Parker hadn't even bothered to clean up. Jordan cautiously walked over to the wooden chair.

"Duct tape." She pointed out.

"So?"

"There was duct tape on the body. Figured she had been tortured. Guess she was tied to the chair with it." Jordan took everything she needed. She got the carpet fibers and even found a pillow with most likely Jodie's DNA on it. The pillow had a small rip in it, so it probably was the murder weapon. A few hours later, once they got a match with the carpet fibers, Nigel and Jordan were sitting, waiting for the DNA results from the pillow. Nigel remembered the small bump in her gloves the other day. He looked over at her left hand, and indeed, there was a beautiful gold ring with big old' diamonds on the band.

"Bloody hell!" The tall brit let out.

"What?" Jordan asked. "What happened?"

"Jordan Cavanaugh. Are you _engaged?_"

"Yes." She innocently answered, showing her teeth in a huge grin.

"To none other than our blue-eyed detective I presume?"

"Correct." Jordan confirmed. Now, she sat and waited for the mega phone to be pulled right out of his back pocket so he could let all the staff know.

"It's about time love!" Nigel got up of his chair and wrapped Jordan up in a huge, warm embrace. He was truly happy for the two. Suddenly, a beep from the machine and the two quickly released each other, racing over to the machine that was beeping.

"DNA from the pillow was a match. Were there any fibers or pieces in her mouth?" The tall brit questioned.

"Nothing unusual." Jordan replied, unsure. Nigel and Jordan went to get the body so they could double check. When they walked up to the crypt, they stopped. Kate was in there with a small, blonde-haired girl; her little Jodie. She was holding a locket in her hand.

"Lets give her her space." Jordan suggested, but Nigel didn't agree. He tip-toed in, being as quiet as humanly possible. Kate turned around to him, grasping the locket tight in her hand.

"What's that?" Nigel asked, gesturing to the gold chain in her hand.

"It's a locket I gave to her when she was little. It has her baby picture in it." Kate took in a deep breath and continued.

"I can't believe it. She's-She's dead.. Why would he do this to her?" Kate begun crying. Nigel softly brought her into his arms. At first Kate was really tense, but after a few seconds, she was loose and letting the much needed tears stream down her face. Jordan headed back to her office, crying. She didn't know what it was like to loose a child, but felt completely terrible for Kate. She continued to sob silently until there was a knock at the door.

"Jordan? Can I come in?" It was Lily. Even after everything she had been through from plane crashes to a friend's child dieing, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Quickly, she wiped her eyes trying to make it look like she was fine and walked over to let Lily in.

"Are you alright?" Jordan nodded yes in response, not trusting her voice.

"You've been crying. Come here Jordan." Lily closed the door and wrapped Jordan up in a hug. Once Lilly let go, Jordan plopped down on her couch, Lily following close behind. As the two girls sat and talked on the couch, Lily noticed the ring. Once there was a brief silence, Lily changed the subject to something a bit more uplifting.

"So Jordan. When _were_ you going to tell us?" Lily questioned.

"Tell who what?" Jordan seriously had no clue as to what lily was implying.

"Tell all us, meaning your family, that you were engaged? Hello!" Lily giggled.

"Oh this?" Jordan held up her hand to show Lily.

"Umm….DUH!?" Lily replied.

"Oh, well, we were waiting to see when someone would figure it out. Took you guys a while."

"Who and when?"

"Um, me and Woody?"

"When did he propose?" Jordan just laughed. Woody didn't propose, she did! "What? What's so funny?"

"Um, well. He didn't propose. I did."

"You proposed? Jordan Cavanaugh, run away from commitment Jordan, proposed to Woody Hoyt. Woody Hoyt, traditional country boy, Woody Hoyt? And he said yes?"

"And the ring?"

"Oh. His aunt gave it to him before we went to dinner. He wasn't going to propose then, but I had other things on my mind. And so I proposed."

"What do you mean by 'other things on my mind' Jordan?" Jordan explained the whole ordeal to Lily. Lily replied in a lot of laughter and snorting. All of this was interrupted when Bug walked in with a crying Madaline in his arms, asking for Lily. Lily soon left to tend to her daughter in a way only a mother can. Jordan once again yearned for that of which Bug and Lily shared; a child and a family. That was something that was more likely to become real as she was engaged to a wonderful, handsome detective. A handsome detective that, as he headed down the hall towards his fiancé's office, passed Bug and Lily and the precious bundle of joy, longed for the same thing.

* * *

**  
A/N:** For some reason, I really like _love_ the ending. Well, I just like how I related the two "wants" together. Sorry, It's just, like if I was reading something like that I'd proably cry. And it also suprises me that i even wrote something like that.  
Ok, sorry.  
So like review please!  
Reviews keep me going!  
So yeah!  
Thanks,  
3 Natalie! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I forgot that I hadn't updated. So yeah... R&R Please!?!!! I'll post the next chapter REALLY soon if I get some reviews. So PLEASE! (although, I'll proably post one anyways, just sooner if I get them!)

**Disclaimer: **Ugh, _still_ dont own 'em. Oh yeah, I dont own anything but what I make up, and I didn't make up the pirates of the caribbean people either. They are just slightly mentioned. So yeah. Here ya go...

* * *

As Woody and Jordan rushed over to the crypt to see if Kate and Nigel were finished, Matt Seely stopped the two.

"What's up guys?" Matt questioned.

"Everything's fine. How about you Matt?" Woody cheerfully asked.

"Well, there's this rumor going around that you two are engaged? Is that true or should I slap Nigel and Lily on the head?"

"Oh, its true!" Jordan held up her left hand, light from the outside hitting it perfectly, making it glisten.

"Well congratulations you two! When did this happen?"

"I proposed when we were in Wisconsin after our safari." Jordan laughed as she replied. As if _he_ of all people would believe her.

"Jordan, you proposed? Woody let the _girl_ take the _man's_ job?" Matt interrogated in shock.

"Guilty as charged. Now, we have some very important business in the crypt if you would excuse us." Jordan requested.

"Keep your hands to yourself now children!" Matt teased as they begun walking down the hall. Just to mess with Matt, Jordan grabbed Woody's ass and turned her head back to Matt smiling. Jordan's hand made Woody jump as she squeezed so to say. In response, he jumped and hit her butt with the inside of his foot. Matt just sighed a deep sigh. Seeing those two so happy was just….sickening to him. When the two made it to the crypt, Kate and Nigel were long gone. Nigel took Kate to get a late lunch and a time for her to talk it out. Nigel and Kate were walking around at a park and Kate was telling Nigel everything about her daughter. She was her mommy's girl. She was stubborn and enjoyed threatening boys with her dog Binky. Jodie named Binky and was very proud of him.

"She also played soccer. She was goalie." Kate explained. Nigel couldn't ever see Kate as a soccer mom. Mini van, dog, blonde haired, teasing, goalie.

"Really? She must have been an amazing goalie." Nigel replied.

"She loved it. Her team was going to the championship right before she was kidnapped. It was such a big game for her. She wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Unless she got to meet someone like Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner, that is."

"Ah! A pirates fan? We would have gotten along well."

"She would have loved y-you" Kate was starting to choke up again.

"It's ok. It's ok to cry Kate." Nigel sat her down on a park bench and rubbed her back.

"No. No its not ok! He took my baby away from me! He-He took my baby!" Kate started ranting. Her ranting was interrupted by Nigel's cell phone. The caller ID read Jordan, so he decided he better answer it.

"Hello?" He answered, still rubbing Kate's back.

"Hey Nige. That pillow. We found the missing piece in her mouth. I cant believe we missed it the first time."

"That's great. So, have we found Parker yet?"

"Sill no, but Woody's got guys out looking for him. We will find him Nige."

"Yeah. I hope."

"We will. Take Kate home and take the rest of the day off."

"Got it. And Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Woody congratulations and good luck for me!"

"Um…ok. I will." Jordan hung up and gave Woody the message. It was only 4:00 pm and there was nothing to do. Woody had done all the detective work he could do to find this guy. Now all he could do was wait. Jordan decided to put a trace on his credit card so that if he was to use it anywhere, a flag would pop up and sent an email to Jordan and Woody. Woody was all caught up on paper work, so decided to help Jordan with her stuff, not that there was much he could help out with. H couldn't autopsy anyone, so he just kept her company. They were both on call for the night and so far it was going quite slow. By 5 pm, Woody ha left for the precinct and promised to come back at 8 with sandwiches. After Woody came back with the food, the two sat and ate in the break room. Besides for Woody, Jordan was alone in the morgue for the night. Usually when she was on call, she'd go home, leaving the other person at the morgue, but Nigel, who was supposed to be with her, she had sent to stay with Kate.

"Pretty slow around here tonight." Woody commented. "and quiet."

"Yeah. Seem as if no one is wanting to die tonight. Which is a bummer, because I'd go for a good mystery right about now." Right as Jordan said 'now', both their phones stated ringing. Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Cavanaugh." "Hoyt." they answered in unison. Jordan wrote down the address as did Woody, on a napkin, and hung up. Both the addresses were the same.

"Lets go." Jordan suggested. Woody offered to take her since he drove her to work. They walked up together. The apartment complex was fairly nice. When they arrived at apartment # 514, Jordan immediately spot Kate and Nigel on a couch talking to some officers.

"I'm Officer Elder. The woman over there appears to have shot that man over there." The officer pointed to the man on the stretcher. Jordan immediately went over to the man to get a clear look at his face. Woody went with her in hopes that it was their man. And it was indeed Shaun Parker. Both of them let out a sigh of relief as the EMT's rolled him out of the apartment, alive. He had been shot in the ankle, so would live.

"Looks like we got him!" Jordan muttered in relief.

"Yeah. Now we need to go figure out what exactly happened here." Woody an Jordan walked over to Kate and Nigel in search of answers.

"I can explain." Kate started.

"Nigel. If you wouldn't mind going with Officer Elder while I take her statement?" Woody requested. Nigel reluctantly got up off the couch, leaving Kate, Jordan and Woody there. Jordan had to get down to business. She gently but quickly checked Kate for GSR, which was there. Once Woody was done talking to Kate, he went over to Nigel. Jordan stayed with Kate to make sure she was really ok. Of course she was shaken up. First her kidnapped daughter was killed then her ex, who did it, comes and tries to kill her.

"Well, I'm glad Nigel was with you." Jordan was truthfully glad Nigel was there with her. If he wasn't, she could have very well been dead.

"Me too."

Woody was taking Nigel's statement. Same thing as Kate. Parker bursts into Kate's apartment. Nigel, having caught Parker off guard, grabbed the gun. He gave it to Kate, while trying to hold Parker against the counter in the kitchen. Parker over threw Nigel, grabbed a butcher knife and headed straight for Kate. Kate aimed for his groin, but when she fired, she hit his ankle. She had terrible aim. Nigel was starting to get agitated, but remained calm. He had given his statement twice, and just wanted to get back to Kate. Once he did, he told her to prepare a bag. He was taking her to his apartment. Woody and Jordan silently agreed to slip out. Their work there was done. Now they were going to head to the hospital.

"So much for a boring, uneventful night." Jordan said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. At least he isn't dead."

"Personally? I'd be fine either way. But him rotting in a cell for the rest of his life is just as pleasing."

"He got shot and is going to jail for a really long time. I'd say he got what he deserved." As they arrived, Jordan grabbed her bag and they headed for his room. Shaun wasn't going to have to stay their long, so they had to go quickly so Jordan could get the bullet before he left. Once Jordan had gotten what she needed, Woody told the cop to cuff him and keep a watchful eye on him. Once Shaun was released, the cop was to bring him to booking. They had him for this crime. Woody dropped Jordan off at the morgue and headed back to the precinct to wrap up all the loose ends of this case. The case was finally over. Jodie Switzer finally had justice and Kate could finish her mourning without worrying. The rest of the night, no one died, which seemed like a rare occurrence for when Jordan was on call. Once she was done, Bug came in and relieved her. It was around 5:30 am. She didn't have to go back to work until 1:00 pm, but her acting as CME, she could be called in at any time. By the time she made her way to the parking garage, she remembered Woody drove her to work. She opened her phone and called speed dial number 2. She asked him for a ride, and he, of course, agreed. No more than five minutes later, he picked her up and was on his way to her apartment. Jordan said goodbye and headed straight to bed for a short, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, I'm **_VERRRYYYYYYY_** (ect) sorry that I havn't updated latley. First off, I was in Mexico for a week, then I started school on Wensday, so like I didnt have time. Sorry again! And AGAIN! And even more again! Anyways, Enjoy. It's over now, but there WILL be a sequel. Which you should find the reason why in when I'm talking about one of the couples, so yes. Sorry AGAIN!  
But I'd LOVE some feedback! PLEASE! And I'll get started on a sequel ASAP. But I just started school, so I dont know how soon it will end up being!  
Love muches!

* * *

It had already been 6 month's since the Switzer/Parker case. Parker sure enough got what he deserved. He had a life sentence plus years for the rape, kidnap, and murder of young Jodie Switzer. Both Kate and Garret had returned to work after their hard time. Kate had slowly but surly accepted the death of her daughter, with much help from Nigel and surprisingly Stiles as well. Jordan wasn't CME anymore resulting in the return of Garret, but while it lasted, she did enjoy it. Even if Garret didn't think she could handle it, she could, and she did a great job of it. It was stressful at times, and she had to work extra hours on occasion, but she loved being in control.

Garret, soon after his return, begun drinking again, but quickly got forced help from Jordan and Woody. Jordan hated to see him struggling with that again, and Woody hated seeing Jordan freaking out with it. He didn't go to rehab, but he did stop drinking completely. Jordan kept a watchful eye on him making sure he was never drunk and checked his apartment spontaneously to check everywhere for any alcohol items. He had since then recovered, and was 100 percent sober at the Hoyt wedding.

Jordan and Woody had since then gotten married. They had been happily married for 3 months now, and they were both on the same page when it came to starting a family. And little did they know, it would soon be coming true in a shorter period of time then they expected. Lily had been Jordan's maid of honor and helped a lot with the wedding planning. They were married at St. Inez by Paul. Everyone from the morgue, most of the precinct, and even Jordan's friend Kim attended. It was definitely the happiest day of their lives.

In the lives of Lily, Bug and Maddie, it was wonderful. Lily was still living with Bug and Bug was still the only one who could get little Maddie to go to sleep. He'd sing his "magic" lullaby and she'd be sound asleep within moments. It was only a matter of time after the crash that Bug proposed. Bug asked her while Jordan and Woody were enjoying their honeymoon. Jeffery on the other hand was absurdly aggravated about the whole situation. Jeffery wanted marriage. He wanted everything Lily wasn't going to give to him. He was doing everything in his power he could to get shared custody. Lily didn't want that for her daughter. Of course she didn't want to completely cut Jeffery out of her daughter's life, so all Lily would promise was updates and rare visits.

Lily got her job back at the morgue and shared an office with Kate. Kate rarely used it anyhow. Kate's life was almost exactly the same since the death of her daughter; although, now she felt a weight lifted off the ground. The fear every night of if her baby was ok or not went down with the girl's casket into the ground. Nigel was her strength through everything. They were official and had been officially seeing each other for a few weeks after Jodie's death. Yeah, Nigel considered them an item after she had taken care of him and him her, but now they were going on dates and everything that comes along with being a couple.

Life for everyone at the morgue, including Woody, was looking up, and none of them would have changed what happened to them on the mountain, because it brought everyone closer to each other. It was a miracle in itself.


End file.
